Friends
by Autumn Green
Summary: Rose is very nervous about going to Hogwarts, her cousin James teased him about how people won't like her if she reads any more books, and then she meets Scorpius.


**My first ever RosIus fanfic! Just thought I'd try it out coz it seems like it's a 2nd gen Dramione. xD**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley sat alone in a compartment clutching a book in her hands, 'Hogwarts, A History' the cover said. Her eyes were intently rolling along each line of the book as she registered all the things she read that she thought to be of importance.<p>

Time and again, she'd close her book and peer out the compartment door's window to see if anyone would come in, but alas still none, not even her cousins, Albus, James or Victoire came. She assumed Albus was with James, probably meeting with James's friends or maybe he had already met some of his own friends.

She suddenly felt nervous about going to Hogwarts, she was worried if she'd even make friends at all, what if she really was going to be the know-it-all that everyone would most likely dislike in class, as James suggested? To think that just now, here in the Hogwarts Express, no one came to her compartment; she started to wonder whether or not all of the students already had the knowledge of her braininess or maybe there's just a sign pasted on the door 'Keep Out.'

She had read books that tells stories about girls who had a similar character as her, and they were always the one to be bullied or disliked in class, it's just a book, a fictional story, she'd convince herself but no matter how much she thought of it that way her insecurities takes over. She never told her mum about her anxieties though, she wants to resolve this on her own, because she thought that she's to blame if she was that way.

Finally after a couple of minutes, she heard the sound she had been expecting for a while, the sound of compartment door sliding open. She quickly hid her book behind her back and immediately turned her head towards her, hopefully, future friend.

"No one else but you is sitting here I presume?" the boy asked, he had very distinct platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yes." she merely replied. The boy threw his bag on the seat facing Rose then closed the door as he said,

"You don't have to be selfish though." Rose raised an eyebrow, she was befuddled on the boy's statement, she watched him as he took his seat and then asked,

"Selfish? What are you talking about?" The boy took out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Rose.

"Why did you paste this on the door?" he asked. "Is it not to get the compartment for your own?" Rose unfolded the top part of the paper and it revealed a writing saying 'Keep Out!'

"I didn't paste this!" she unfolded the bottom part and it said, 'Troll Inside' "And why on earth would I call myself a troll?" an imaginary light bulb lit over her head and she mumbled, "James."

"Excuse me?" asked the boy.

"James, my cousin. He pasted this, he keeps on calling me a troll for my hair." The boy then observed Rose and replied,

"I must agree with your cousin." Rose glared at him and said,

"Are you kidding me? You don't even know me."

"Sure I do, you're Rose." Rose's eyes widened, the boy smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"Necklace." the boy responded, pointing at Rose's silver necklace.

"Oh." she giggled. "And you are?"

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." he then leaned forward and held out his hand for her. Rose gladly took it and told him,

"Weasley. Rose Weasley." their hands parted then both leaned back to their seats.

"What were you reading before I came in?" Scorpius asked. Rose then heard a voice in her head saying 'No one wants to be friends with nerdy losers.' another told her to tell the truth.

"Err.._Witch Weekly_." Rose lied. "I was reading _Witch Weekly_." Scorpius glared at him, which made Rose nervous.

"Since when did Witch Weekly have five hundred pages?" Scorpius pointed out. Rose cheeks turned pink and pursed her lips. Her eyes were all over the compartment, disregarding Scorpius.

"I- I was just reading Hogwarts, A History." Rose embarrassingly replied.

"Just that?" Scorpius questioned then Rose nodded. "So why lie about it?"

"You'd think I'm a geek then you wouldn't want to be friends." Rose replied looking out the window.

"Who gave you that idea?" Scorpius asked once again.

"James, my cousin. Again. He said people would think I'm weird."

Silence.

"I wouldn't think that." Scorpius stated. Rose shot a surprised look at him. "At least you learn something useful from _Hogwarts, A History_, unlike other girls our age who'd rather read stupid things like _Witch Weekly_." Rose smiled at him and said,

"I guess my cousin was wrong, not all people would think I'm a nerdy loser."

"Yeah, want me to tell that to his face?" Scorpius smirked.

"If you insist," grinned Rose. "He's in his fourth year by the way." Scorpius smirk disappeared immediately.

"Nevermind." He said. "We could show him we're friends instead." Rose smiled and said,

"Yes. Friends."


End file.
